


Tied Together

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drawn Together - Freeform, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Rey reflects on events of The Last Jedi





	Tied Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



She couldn’t allow herself to stop and think too much.

Luke Skywalker – Master Skywalker, if only for a brief period with her – was gone. The Resistance was down to almost nothing. 

And she still couldn’t get Kylo Ren out of her head. 

Even knowing that Snoke had manipulate things so they could touch minds at first, she couldn’t quite break the bond that existed between them. He had brought her to Snoke and allowed him to torture her. But he had also saved her from Snoke.

They had fought back to back, almost like one person, using their Force-handling skills to pull off moves she knew no one else could do. 

She had thought she had succeeded in bringing him back to the light, had succeeded where everyone else had failed.

She had been wrong. He had been willing to see the Resistance – his own mother – die, calling on Rey to let go of old things. Kylo Ren had not changed, not enough.

But she couldn’t stop thinking about him, couldn’t ignore what her intuition was telling her. 

Wherever their paths led, they would come together again. They were tied together in a way she couldn’t quite understand. She knew, too, that she would try to save him again. 

However things ended, she knew they would be together, whether it was as mortal enemies, best friends, or as something more.

But right now, she could not focus on him, couldn’t allow herself to think of him.

There was simply too much that had to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, and that it has enough Reylo for you!


End file.
